1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kind of shut apparatus and particularly to a shut apparatus, which provides two engaging elements, being possible to be separated by foreign forces so as to actuate the operations of opening and shut.
2. Description of Related Art
The shut apparatus traditionally such as buttons, adhesive buckle belt or zippers is widely used in our daily lives and each of the preceding shut apparatus has its own specific feature.
In fact, the purpose and function of the shut apparatus pursued are easy to be operated and accurate to be opened and closed. Of course, the cost is one of factors has to be considered too. For some special fields, which are required to have the function such as water resistance, if the function of airtight and water resistance can be met effectively, the shut apparatus would become much more useful. Taking the conventional zipper as an example, it is really needed to meet the requirement of airtight and water resistance.